Talk:Ika-Roa
Did this nm with a 6 man pt 2xWAR/NIN BLU/NIN SMN/BLM BLM/RDM and WHM/BLM. Was an easy fight smn used Titan Geocrush doing over 1k each time she also would stun if needed. Blu was on Headbutt duty but did good dmg with Quad.Cont. The 2 wars were passing hate back and forth when the others shadows were down. Blm was nukeing with Burst II and Stone V well over 1500 with both spells. WHM tried to haste wars but was useless sice the en-slow overwrites the haste, so used erase instead of haste not sure if it required erase to remove the slow. Hits fairly hard 150-200 over 300 with a crit, war took a Screwdriver for over 1800, has an en-slow but not 100% proc rate. Noticed that it did not start casting spells till below 60 to 50% health, which Waterja was always accompanied by Wateraga III regardless if Waterja was stuned, acc seems to be fairly decent but had war tanks. Recieved 840 exp, 240 cruor, 80 dominion notes, and 5th echelon battle thophy on both kills. 2 Ravager's hand seals on first fight with yellow !! no seals on second fight since blm D/C and no !! proc. Quitis323 00:45, December 10, 2010 (UTC)Quitis323/Sylph Very long solo as dnc/nin in full eva gear, Razed Ruins, and the Atma of Vicissitude, using Stutter Step to boost Violent Flourish accuracy and stunning the first of its two spells. If stunned, it will move on to the next spell which should be survivable at full HP. We did this last night with a PLD/NIN, BLU/NIN, BLM/WHM, WHM, WAR, THF. Not sure on what the subs were on the last 3. We did the NM like a regular party with the BLM (me) going thru all my spells to trigger Grellow and the BLU doing his. Once we triggered we just went at it like a regular party and it went down pretty simple. We lost the WAR and it took a little longer to kill it but was still pretty simple. It dropped 2-4 seals each time and we got Nisse pants almost every time. I would say that any regular party setup would be able to do it. I also saw a party 5 man it with Tank (I can't remember what it was), THF, RDM, DNC, DRG and they did it really easy also. -Sephonie (Asura) Extremely easy duo with Lv.90 THF/NIN + WHM/RDM. THF using Gnarled Horn, Razed Ruin and Voracious Violet atmas. Didn't need evasion setup. As long as WHM is on top of the erase+haste and cure5 after the ja+ga spam, you're fine. --Vaelin 10:06, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Long and difficult solo (mostly seems to be luck with this NM) as DNC90/NIN45. Approx. 30-40mins. Using Razed Ruins and Future Fabulous. Using Kila+2 eva dagger and Parazonium +2 with evasion gear and 4/5 Charis+1, full merits(including 5/5 Closed Position). Still has very high accuracy, almost always wipes Utsu. Ichi and Ni before recast is up. Stopped its magic a couple minutes about 8 times with Suiton: Ni. Only difficulty with this is its back-to-back magic. Even with Fabulous its Waterja hits approx. 900-1k usually followed by Waterga III.-EvilTheCat Jan26, 2011 Solo'd on SMN 4 times using standard kiting strategy. First time used MM/RR/Ducal Guard, took about 45 minutes with Lev/Ramuh - forgot my pact timer gear so that may have contributed. Second used MM/RR/VV, was about 25 minutes with some near death since I didn't know Ducal Guard works from 100% for SMN pets. Third, tried MM/VV/DG for some reason, ended up using only Merit pacts for damage, probably about 35 minutes. Last, used MM/Ultimate/DG and it was cake, but took about 30 minutes - Thunderstorm was usually 1500 & over 2k w/ Mana Cede, but Ramuh was never resisted and a miffed hit can mean you die or kite to lose hate and NM regens 20% hp. I'd try Lion or Blinding Horn for more damage on Thunderstorm, but I don't have them yet. My gear is pretty much relic + empy+1 set with +2 feet. --Mnakal 13:33, May 8, 2011 (UTC) * Went back two more times, trying RR vs. Ultimate. Chaotic Strike damage was too variable and if he hits for 200 he won't keep hate. Thunderstorm spam was 10 minutes faster, but I had to use dusty elixir + lucid ether I. Other than that it's very easy. Have seen 1 seal every time, though only 1 I wanted, Nisse Slacks dropped on 6th kill. --Mnakal 11:52, May 9, 2011 (UTC) fairly straight forward duo thf/nin and rdm/blm. the double -aga is really the only trouble. used RR/VV/C&D atmas on thf, 1 eva thokta, af3+2 boots, af2+2 hands, boxers, eva torque; I.E. nothing too special gear wise. paralyze positively cripples this NM, and add blind and slow on top of that and its very easy to eva tank. the only time you really lose shadows is from the aga spells. NM seems to cast 1 aga sporadicaly when over ~50% hp, and double -agas frequently under ~50%. rdm would try and stun the first (which was almost always waterja) and just cure bomb after the 2nd (usualy aga 3-4, occasionaly aga2). seems that the nm has some degree of fast cast, or possible it was just addle being up/down, but it seemed like waterja went off really quickly sometimes. there were several times stun would land just AFTER waterja went off, and once stun wears he started casting his 2nd aga. when this happened, i was still able to survive via cure4 spam. his spells typicaly hit for 1-1.3k with only shell 5, no -mdt gear or atma and no barspell. i had ~2k hp on thf so 1 cure 4 between agas was usualy enough to survive. so far 1 wipe, 10 kills, 4 lancers seals, and haven't been able to hit grellow once with /nin and rdm procs. also, farming his pop item is a total pain. i tried this 2x bst and spent over an hour killing pugs and never got a single pop. with TH7 the drop rate is still pretty low, sometimes taking 15-20 min to get 2 to drop. they were only 1k on AH so i recommend buying some for your initial round of pops, and having a thf if you plan on doing more after that. crazy hard solo as rdm/nin. Atmas used were lion, RR, and MM. The hardest part of this was his insane double attack rate and his enslow. Gear was Almace-joyuese, oneiros pebble, Brego helm, dux scale mail. twilight torque, suppanomimi, brutal earring, brego gloves, dark ring x2 (-5% -pdt and -4% -mdt) Atherling Mantle, goading belt, calmecac trousers, and eurus' ledelsens. Started with enhancing gear(skill 496) for max phalanx, temper, and enblizzard and barwater used gain-mnd for magic resist but gain-vit would have been better. Popped the nm and hit blind 2, para2, and slow2 immedaitely. Kept shadows up when the timer was up, a few close calls with screwdriver, his magic wasnt so bad, the -ja generally hitting for 300-400 and his next spell hitting for 400-700. Just cure spam during the magic and almost anytime its up, He will rarely miss and make sure you keep debuffs up. A little luck is involved with how often your debuffs proc, fight took about 30 minutes. Overall his physical attacks will get you more often then his magic. so a better build of -pdt would make it easier, only dropped one war seal and the nisse pants. hope this helps anyone hoping to try this. -dragoonkiller pheonix